


oh how i wish to ditch this household which calls me a stubborn bitch

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mommy Issues, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 18:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: no iam not okaky
Kudos: 1





	oh how i wish to ditch this household which calls me a stubborn bitch

She had learned swear words at the age of 7, thanks to her mother always using them against her.

She had learned that her opinion would never matter if it contradicted her mother's. 

She had learned that adults were superior to children, and had the Authority to control them like puppets on string. 

She had learned that it was better not to speak, because speaking only brought pain.

She had learned that emotion only brought pain, so she stopped feeling.

She had learned that no matter how many times she tried, she would still be a stubborn bitch to her mom. 

One day, she learned that all that she had learned was **wrong**. 


End file.
